


Biały pomost

by corellays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Some new cases, Tagi dodawane w miarę pisania
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellays/pseuds/corellays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Początki znajomości Sherlocka i Johna. Uniwersum serialowe, fabuła własna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biały pomost

Mężczyzna, starając się nie zrobić większego hałasu, wszedł powoli do pustego, ciemnego pokoju, kierując się w stronę okien. Ostatnie pół roku spędził obserwując życie i nawyki sławnego Sherlocka Holmesa. Spadające płatki śniegu wirowały powoli w powietrzu, miękko opadając na chodnik przed kamienicą w której mieściło się mieszkanie o numerze 221B. Mężczyzna oparł ręce na parapecie, czujnie obserwując okna budynku naprzeciwko, a jego niebieskie oczy co jakiś czas przesuwały się na opustoszałą uliczkę. Śnieg wyraźnie utrudniał mu dostrzeżenie tego co chciał zobaczyć gdyż mruknął cicho ze zniecierpliwienia, a następnie położył się na parapecie, przyciskając wręcz nos do szyby.  
\- W ten sposób oni zauważą cię szybciej, niż ty zdążysz udowodnić swoją teorię -  
Mężczyzna zastygł, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Ułamek sekundy zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, do kogo należy ten głos. Po dłuższej chwili, odwrócił się powoli, stając twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- Ciasteczko? - spytał, wysuwając w jego stronę swoją prawą rękę.  
\- Ciasteczko? Ciasteczko?! - mężczyzna zdążył już dojść do siebie po niespodziewanym powitaniu. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego w zaistniałych okolicznościach Sherlock Holmes oferuje mu do połowy nadgryzionego herbatnika.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i sam zjadł resztkę ciastka.  
\- Nie wiem na co liczysz. Oni nigdy nie zaryzykowaliby podchodząc do okna w takich okolicznościach. Na próżno zmarnowałeś czas.  
Mężczyzna westchnął i spuścił oczy. Czuł się przejrzany i pokonany.  
\- Ale skoro przyszedłeś już do mojego pokoju – rzekł Sherlock, uśmiechając się lekko i patrząc na niego swoimi intensywnie niebieskimi oczami – może chcesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać, Watsonie?

John powoli podniósł głowę i rzucił Sherlockowi poważne, przeciągłe spojrzenie, którego ten jak zawsze nie zrozumiał.  
\- Nie możesz ciągle wtrącać się w moje prywatne życie – jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, ale wewnątrz był wyraźnie zirytowany zachowaniem przyjaciela. Przyjaciela? - pomyślał. Znał tego człowieka dopiero od sześciu miesięcy, lecz dedukcyjny talent słynnego detektywa nie pozwalał jego relacjom rozwijać się w normalnym tempie.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się szerzej, tym charakterystycznym dla siebie, niewinnym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie wtrącam się. Obserwuję.  
\- Mnie?  
\- Twoją narzeczoną.  
Jak na komendę, obaj zwrócili się w stronę coraz jednoliciej białego krajobrazu.  
Dziwny hałas powtórzył się. John Watson, który mimowolnie zaczął przejmować niektóre nawyki swojego współlokatora, zapytał głośno  
\- Awantura domowa?  
\- Bardziej udane spotkanie dwojga zaabsorbowanych sobą osób.

Palce Jane szybko przesuwały się po kolejnych banknotach, które wręczył jej siedzący przed nią mężczyzna. Ostatnie kradzieże przyniosły jej więcej problemów niż się spodziewała. Po niedawnych włamaniach ludzie stali się bardziej czujni, stojący na rogach ulic policjanci wnikliwie obserwowali każdą przechodzącą osobę a sprzedawcy przestali brać elegancki wygląd za dobrą monetę.  
\- Same pięćdziesiątki. Gdzie przyjmą ode mnie plik pięćdziesięciofuntówek?  
Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Był nowy w tej „branży”. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na kobietę przed sobą. Jej duże, zielone oczy okalał wachlarz ciemnych rzęs, podkreślonych dodatkowo mascarą. Skąpe promienie światła, padające na jej lewy bok przez wąską przerwę między zasuniętymi zasłonami podkreślały rzadkie miejsca których nie zakrywał kaszmirowy szlafrok, a każdy ruch jej rąk uwydatniał i tak wyraźnie zarysowany obojczyk.  
\- Przepraszam, ja...  
\- To Twój pierwszy raz?  
Jane podniosła oczy znad pliku banknotów. Równo 60 sztuk. 3000 funtów. Każde spotkanie z nią wymagało przyniesienia znacznej ilości gotówki. Nie miała własnych preferencji co do płci kontrahenta, choć osobiście uważała mężczyzn za bardziej interesujących partnerów. Byli bardziej... Dokładni. Przykładali większą uwagę do szczegółów. Niestety niewielu miało delikatne dłonie, które umożliwiłyby szybsze osiągnięcie efektu ich pracy, i wysoko rozwinięte umiejętności, które zadowoliłyby tak wymagającą kobietę jak Jane.  
Jej zawstydzony rozmówca nieco zbyt głośno przełknął ślinę, całą siłą woli zmuszając się aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
\- Tak.  
\- Idealne.  
Jane ponownie przeliczyła banknoty, pozwalając sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Pięknie wykonane pieniądze, które wkrótce zasilą jej już pokaźne konto bankowe. „Ten blondyn wyraźnie ma talent” - pomyślała - „to jego pierwsza dostawa, a już mogę przyjąć je bez poprawek”.  
Jej pochwała wyraźnie ucieszyła młodzieńca. Godziny poświęcone na studiowanie tych dziwnych, kolorowych prostokątów w końcu przyniosą wymierne efekty.  
\- Pamiętałeś o znakach wodnych?  
Chłopak skinął głową. Jane, nie czekając na dłuższą odpowiedź, chwyciła mocniej kopertę i skierowała się w stronę okna.

Mężczyźni ponownie spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Sherlocka. Ludzie nie powinni cieszyć się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia, zwłaszcza, gdy w jednej chwili ktoś stracił rezultat trzech tygodni randkowania.  
\- Widzę, że mimo natłoku spraw z którymi przychodzi do ciebie policja, i tak znajdujesz czas na szpiegowanie mnie.  
\- Mam prawo mieć hobby - w oczach Holmesa pojawiły się iskierki, nadając mu wygląd bardzo zadowolonego z siebie superszpiega - Poza tym szpiegowanie polega na zdobywaniu informacji będących tajemnicą. Twoje związki na szczęście nie są żadną tajemnicą... przynajmniej dla mnie.  
Od pewnego czasu Watsonowi coraz wyraźniej wydawało się, że Sherlock ma rację, nie interesując się zaprzyjaźnianiem z jego kolejnymi dziewczynami. Każda kolejna potencjalna partnerka okazywała się być oryginalną osobowością o nieszablonowych cechach, o których jego nieco zbyt wygadany współlokator informował go zaledwie po jednym spojrzeniu na przyprowadzoną do ich wspólnego mieszkania kobietę.  
„Sekretarka, miłośniczka żeglarstwa i hokeja, sądząc po dłoniach dwadzieścia lat starsza niż sama twierdzi”  
„Wykształcona lecz niezbyt inteligentna, lubi greckie wino i dobre restauracje. Trójka dzieci, w tym dwoje w wieku poniżej dwóch lat.”  
„Siedmiokrotnie rozwiedziona, drogi Watsonie. Pasowalibyście do siebie, jeśli chodzi o sukcesy w dobieraniu partnerów.”  
Wszystkie miały jednak jedną cechę wspólną. Wychodziły, po usłyszeniu na swój temat tak taktownego komentarza.  
Dlatego właśnie nie chciał mówić mu o Jane. Była piękna, mądra, elegancka, a co najważniejsze, wydawała się odwzajemniać jego zainteresowanie. Dla mężczyzny po przejściach to bardzo ważna i równie bardzo rzadko spotykana cecha. Usilnie próbował nie myśleć o tym, że kobiety umawiały się z nim tylko ze względu na to, że był współlokatorem sławnego i bardzo przystojnego detektywa.

\- Ona nie jest moją narzeczoną, i na pewno doskonale o tym wiesz. Widziałem się z nią cztery razy, i faktycznie, może miałem nadzieję na coś więcej – przerwał – znaczy, miałem nadzieję na dalszy rozwój naszej znajomości, ale jak widzę ona nie odwzajemniła mojego zainteresowania. Nie szkodzi. Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest.  
„Szczerze, nawet się przyzwyczaiłem” - dodał w duchu  
„- Szczerze, nawet się przyzwyczaiłeś” - dodał Sherlock, całkiem donośnym głosem  
\- Co?  
Telepatia powoli, ale konsekwentnie zaczynała być normalną częścią ich relacji.  
John umilkł na chwilę, próbując nadążyć za konwersacją.  
\- Tym razem było to... Jak ludzie na to mówią? „Coś poważnego”?  
\- Przecież przed chwilą tłumaczyłem...  
\- Wyglądasz na zdołowanego. Bardziej niż zwykle. Twoja narzeczona musiała być dla Ciebie... ważna.  
Oczy Sherlocka zlustrowały postać doktora od czubka głowy do samych stóp. Mimo podziwu dla jego zdolności detektywistycznych, Watson nie chciał wiedzieć jakie obserwacje poczynił jego rozmówca. Zaczynał być coraz bardziej zdenerwowany tą bezsensowną rozmową, szczególnie że kobiecie daleko było do miana narzeczonej.  
\- Narzeczone zwykle są ważne. Zwłaszcza dla mężczyzn, których narzeczonymi są. Rozumiesz, po to ludzie się oświadczają, gdy ktoś jest dla nich ważny i chcą z nim spędzić resztę życia.  
Zastanowił się. Obaj bracia Holmes wykazywali godną ubolewania wiedzę o relacjach międzyludzkich, ale nawet tak chłodny, logiczny geniusz musiał kiedyś odczuwać jakieś emocje. Choćby... Do brata?  
Otworzył usta, chcąc przywołać przykład więzi łączącej Sherlocka z Mycroftem, ale Holmes, tym razem bardziej zamyślonym tonem znów go ubiegł  
\- _Z nim?_  
\- Co?  
Sekundę później śnieżnobiały krajobraz zakłóciła malowniczo ułożona postać kobiety, która chwilę wcześniej wypadła z otwartego okna.

**Author's Note:**

> Muszę przyznać, że mimo tego że dość łatwo przychodziło mi pisanie tego ficu to jednak jest to moja pierwsza tego typu praca i wiem że wiele mogę poprawić. Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie krytyczne komentarze


End file.
